User blog:Calbeius or Urukgoth/A Calbeius Original: The Invasion of Bree
"Lûnlag? How are we doing?" I asked the Cheif of Scouts. "We absolutly demolished all the Rangers, Rangers, Rangers we encountered! So I'm doing pretty good, good, good!" he told me. "Not you, I mean the forces! Are we all good? Are we undetected?" I asked him again. "Oh yeah! Yes! Yes! Yes! We are undetected! The Bree Landers dont even know we are here, here, here!" Lûnlag clarified. "Excellent! What is happening in Archet right now? I know I have only one eye to look through, but is a celebration happening?" I asked the scout a variety of questions. "I heard that a celebration, celebration, celebration was happening tonight! They had planned it sense the first, first, first of Solmath! Its appearantly a celebration ever sense the Fall, Fall, Fall of Mordor. They currently have the Lothlorien Elves, Elves, Elves with them. Several, several, several Gondorians are there as well, along with the Dwarves, Dwarves, Dwarves of Ered Luin! Many of the good peoples of Middle Earth, Earth, Earth are celebrating on this day! But they are also, also, also equipted with warriors of their factions to keep us from taking there lands, lands, lands!" "Then we will leave, no survivors," I answered Lûnlag slowly. Lûnlag returned to his own squadron manically laughing. "Garthag! Are the Orcs of Gundabad ready?" I asked the next Orc. "Indeed they are Urukgoth! We are ready to take Archet with the forces of Angmar!" "How many Orc and Uruk do your forces have?" I asked the Lord of Goblin Town. "I honestly can't remember, but look through those trees! Dont you see all those glowing eyes! The night gives us the trecherous eyes that men fear so much!" Garthag told me honestly. "Fine, but get ready! I am almost finished with our attack strategy!" I informed the Gundabad Orc. Garthag retreated to his forces. I made my way to my map I made in my private quarters. Lûnlag and my other cheifs in the Angmarim Military met with me. "Listen up! We are directly Northeast of the town of Archet! Surrounding Archet are Ranger Towers that are purposefully built to warn the Bree-Landers! I have divided the forces to take each and every Ranger Tower! After that is a transition to attack formations! We will then invade the city of Archet, and soon the rest of those inhabited towns! Are we good on the plan?" I asked all my Namatian Orcs. The cheifs and commanders agreed and returned to their squadrons. I think everything was in position. I couldnt blow a horn, so I stood on a rock and announced that we were ready. "Spawns of Angmar! Spawns of Gundabad! We are ready! Spread now! The first part of the plan is ready!" I announced. So forth, everyone began going to there locations. I began leading my own squadron down the cliffs that we were preparing. We all marched to our specific locations.Through the night, we all carried our weapons and began traveling to each and every tower differently. By the time we took the towers with our stealth, we continued with the plan. We all rendezvous just before the Northeastern part of Archet. It was behind the trees and near the walls. We prepared the Spawns of Orc for the next part of the plan. Everything was in place, and everything was complete. I was ready to release my wrath on every single person who has ever defied Angmar. "Begin Fire one!" I ordered the cannonmounts. Fire came into play. Large explosions of fire teared down the walls of Archet. We were all ready to begin raveging around Archet. "The invasion begins now! Slay anyone in your path!" I ordered the forces of Angmar and Gundabad as I retreived my weapons. The Bree Landers had no troops prepared behind the walls. Only the Elves and Dwarves, along with the Gondorians, had prepared for such senarios. "Take the Elves of Lothlorien! Take the Dwarves! Take the Gondorian scum!" I commanded my forces to take them first before destroying anything else. "Leave no survivors!" The Orcs that heard my order began taking formation. They finished formation when the crowd cleared up and the Lothlorien Elves re in there own formation. We began marching to them when an sight began to change their faces. I looked behind myself and saw my very own Troll Crossbomber. They were surprised at the huge crossbow and the horned helmet. "Konomrd! Fire at them and we can rid of these pesky elves!" I commanded him. And he did exactly what I told him to do, as he fired the Orc Bomb, we charged at the Elves and erradicated there existance. As for the Gondorians, I had gathered much more of my forces and we went into our positions. The forces of Angmar held there blades and weapons high, and the Gondorians tried not to look afraid. A Troll Crossbomber grabbed there attention by firing an Orc Bomb at one of the Bree-landers homes. Once they were distracted, I led the charge against the Gondorian squadron. There was no one important on the Gondorian part, but we managed to take them all down. The Invasion continued as soon as the Gondorians were conquored. I shortly realized that we had to take the Blue Mountain Dwarves down before continuing off to Staddle. I looked around for them and called for a report on where they were at the moment. "Sir! The Dwarves of Ered Luin are retreating to Staddle!" an Orc announced. "Take the rest of Archet! We must regroup after that!" I set out to my forces. So the Orcs began taking the rest of Archet. We had already taken the Northeastern side of Archet, along with the center of it. The Orcs and Rhudaurians had spread all around Archet, but hadnt completed the task of conquoring the territory for Angmar. I commanded battilions to go to several sections of Archet during the time of the Invasion. Shortly after, we had conquored Archet. But we had to conquor the rest of Bree before doing anything else. Now was the time to regroup and start the march to Staddle. As the march continued in the night, we had our cannons ready for the next wall. We were all ready and full filled food wise. We began marching towards the walls of Staddle, and I was sure that they had prepared for our next attack or they were bringing all Bree-Lander forces to Combe or Bree. They possibly knew where we were going due to direction or Rangers found out our plans. Either way, I was prepared for the worst. I hope my forces were ready for the worst as well. We came up to the walls of Staddle and prepared our attack. I went upfront and checked the walls for any soldiers on the walls. There were no archers, so I called for a battering ram at the gate. Once the gates were broken down, the next part of the Invasion began, but was a bit easy than expected. "Umm... Urukgoth? Where are they?" a soldier asked me in confusion. "They could be hiding, begin taking Staddle. Be prepared for anything," I ordered the many. For we took the town, but it was faster than expected. There were small Ranger groups to keep an eye on our armies. We managed to capture all the Ranger squads, and I began interrogation. "Urukgoth! We have the Rangers!" an Orc called for me. "Excellent. Now tell me, where are the folk of Staddle?" I questioned the first Ranger. "I'll never tell you, you scum of Angmar!" the Ranger promised. I grabbed his neck and held him in the air. "Tell me, where. Are. The folk of Staddle," I demanded him to tell me. He didnt respond. Not even in a choking voice. I put him down and asked the rest of them. "Where are they! Tell me now! Or I will have to use you as tonights meal!" I told the Ranger groups. At first, there was no response, until after I heard one voice. "They are all in Bree! All of them! In Bree!" A Ranger called out. The crowd oppened to one Ranger who was on thr ground sobbing. I went done onto the ground with him, and asked him in concern. "Why are you on the ground son? Dont worry, I wont hurt you," I asked the Ranger. "I never expected being a Ranger would be like this. All of it is too much for me, I cant take it," he told me crying in his eyes. "Well, I dont know what to tell you Ranger. You should have expected this to happen when you joined with the Rangers of the North. I would let you free, but then you would alert the rest of Arnor of my plans. I cant just do that," I explained to him. "Keep them as our prisoners, but dont eat them yet!" I announced. I honestly felt sorry for the Ranger, but I couldnt deal with him at the moment. I organized the forces to head for Bree, and we had some stay behind in Staddle and Archet. The march began as soon as we were ready for the march. At a far distance, I could see that there were forces prepared for the final fight. There were many archers on the walls and several groups of warriors front of the wall. They had sheilds and blades ready for a final battle, waiting for us. I prepared the warriors and forces of Angmar for this final process of the invasion. We were soon recognized a bit closer to the walls. I walked up to a distance where most of the defences could hear me. "Tonight, is the final battle between the Bree Folk and the Angmarim. For many years the Bree Folk have been bragging on how they are better than us! They have been sending squads to the Ettenmoors to supervise our activity! For they also have been keeping the Grey Company from us! We have always been wanting to take the Grey Company for there devotion in weakening Angmar! Tonight, we shall take Bree! Tonight, we shall take Bree along with the rest of these stinkin villages! Send Fire One!" I commanded the cannonmounters. Explosive fire came into place, and started to burn the walls. It certainly broke the focus of the groups of warriors infront of the walls. We charged at them and the archers took care of the other archers on top of the wall. We broke down the wall and broke into Bree, and began the last part of the Invasion. Capturing the North part of Bree was a bit more different than I thought it would be. The explosives didnt shaken as much of them as I had thought. Our Troll Battilion had done a successful amount of destruction to Bree. The Troll Battilion had been a huge cause of our capturing of the Northside. The Forces of Bree soon retreated as the Troll Battilion made there way into the walls of Bree. They only retreated deeper into Bree, but not out of it. We marched deeper into Bree, and we were getting close to the castle in Bree. I led them towards the fortress with great inspiration. The soldiers of Bree had spread into the rest of there soon to be conquored land. We held our blades high, and pushed them through to the Castle of Bree. I had ordered them to take the rest of Bree as I was to investigate the castle. I had entered the castle, and there were no guards at the front. I had made my way through the castle with no one to stop me from getting to where I needed to be. I soon encountered a huge door with noises coming from it. It seemed to have been a variety of voices. I listened before I broke down the huge door to the room. "This is horrible! Our forces couldnt handle Urukgoths army. How is that possible! Angmar was destroyed and never to fight ever again!" one of the Lords of Bree answered to the Lady of Bree. "I honestly dont know how Urukgoth made them stronger, but its suspicious. We need to retreat to Combe. Its the only town Angmar hasnt conquored yet. We will regroup there-" began the Lady of Bree, Sage. I busted down the door with my war hammer made from the riches of Mithril and the strenghts of Orc Steel. It is simply called the Mithorcanium War-Hammer. "I will simply conquor Bree's military before they even make it to Combe. Oh wait! Let me introduce myself, I am Urukgoth, the Orc King of Angmar," I greeted myself to the small meeting. "We know who you are Urukgoth, but we know you are not strong enough to take all of us out," The Lady of Bree, Sage, challenged me. "Let me tell you a story," I began to walk with only my sword in my hand, "Once upon a time, there was an Orc named Urukgoth. One day he wished to travel to Carn Dûm, and did that simply with his warg. There were these three Heirs of Angmar named Kane, Methon, and Zack. I had challenged them to the throne of Angmar, and they accepted. I had all the things I needed to fight all three of them at once, but they had cheated during our gladiator match. One of them had a Mithril Sword, a Mithril Chest piece, and a Elven Bow. After the challange, I still stood and ended up beating all three of them. And that is how I became the King of Angmar, by beating three useless and amatuer men. So if you listened to my story, then I can take you all out. One, by one," I told the story. "Well here is the differance between us and the men in Angmar. We are much more difficult to beat, and we are not men of Angmar!" one of the Lords explained. "Then lets get this over with!" I shouted with my blade and now my war hammer. I charged the Lords of Bree with my weapons, and they soon pulled out there own. There were 4 of the Lords and Ladys. The Lady of Archet, Misty. The Lord of Staddle, Beorn. The Lord of Combe, Aranor. The Lady of Bree, Sage. I had whacked the Ladies with my war hammer knocking them out, giving me time to deal with the other two, the Lords of the Bree-Land. I fought both of them with a sword and a warhammer. I was able to whack the first Lord off of his feet and away from me and the other Lord. I had soon disarmed him of his weapons and stabbed him with my blade. I charged for the last lord and crushed him with the war hammer before he got up. The last two people I had to deal with were the Ladies of Bree. Misty got up and charged me as soon as I crushed the last Lord. I whacked her with the war hammer sending her to the ceiling of the room. She had been knocked out from the two hits. "Well Sage, it seems that it is now you and me," I told her, as I knew she was awake and just lying there waiting to surpise me. She got up swiftly and charged at me with anger. I deflected her first move and dueled with her for a bit. While we were dueling, I had began speaking to the Lady of Bree. "You should have stayed with us Sage! You would have made a great and powerful Cheiftess of Rhudaur!" I told her what I could have been. "Angmar is evil Urukgoth! You know that! If you wanted good, then you should have joined Arnor!" she informed me on, even though I knew all of this. "Angmar is my home! I am changing it to a more fair society than it was before! I am also growing it to be as gloriful as it was before Sage! Or should I say, Sarf!" I reminded her of her true name. She pushed my onto the ground and I had been disarmed. She had her blade up to my neck. "Do not, EVER, call me by that name!" Sage demanded. She was about to behead me when I had rolled towards my blade. Her blade almost cut me when I made my way away from her weapon. I grabbed my sword and charged her again. We dueled for a bit longer and I again had a proposition for her. "Join me Sage! Arnor need a more suit leader than just a man! Man is terrible for the job of leadership! Join us Sage, and you can lead the people of Rhudaur to there own former glory! I tried to persuade her. "No! Never! The only reason I was with Rhudaur is because my mind was sick! Gandalf had cured my sickness before I was completly corrupt! Just like you, Urukgoth!" she declined. "Enough!" I shouted. I pushed her onto the ground and had my blade ready for her death. "I liked you Sage, you were fit for the tasks I could have given you. But now, you are finished! Die!" I shouted. When I was about to behead her, I felt a sharp pain going through the joint of my arm. Misty had stabbed me in the arm with her blade of Arnor, and it was pretty painful. I was about to be finished when I kicked Misty into the wall of the room. I was about to take her out when she dodged my attack and Sage had told her to run. They ran out of my sight and began running out of the castle. I pulled the blade of Arnor out of my socket and grabbed my weapons. I was still able to weild my weapons with my injured and non injured arm. I charged for the entrance out and saw the Ladies of Bree making an escape. I looked around for any way I could get to them before they escaped. There was this chain leading to a chandalier. I put both of my weapons away and jumped onto the chain and down to the chandalier. I soon swung towards the Bree landers. As I landed, I pulled my blade and my war hammer and whacked Misty into the wall again. Sage and I began dueling once more, for she still had her blade. "I am done with you and your friend! You will not escape!" I promised. I was soon tackled by Misty off of the staircase. We began falling down to the first and main floor. It was a deep fall, but my fall was broken by the Lady of Archet. I saw that I had taken down two Lords, and one Lady had technically attempted to kill me, but ended up killing herself. I began my way up another pair of stairs to get to Sage. I had tried to crush her, but she had made to her mount before I could have taken my last target. I couldnt pull my bow, my arm was in extreme pain if I had done that. She began her way towards the city of Fornost. My forces couldnt catch her either, but I though that tonight was a victory. I found my attempts to take out the leaders somewhat of a success. We had defeated Bree and the rest of there towns. Bree was the only place that had the strong defence. We had conquored Bree, but Sage and Misty escaped our clutches. The Invasion of Bree was a victory. This is a Calbeius Original on the Invasion of Bree Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts